You're my happiness
by For Crimson Air
Summary: A oneshot of the Zoro/Sanji pairing. They meet after two years... prepared to tell their feelings. [Rated M for lemon]
**_You're my happiness —_**

"I have missed you" That's all Sanji wanted to say when he saw the green-haired walking towards him. Two years had passed since the last time they saw each other. And, in that time, Sanji had found the words to describe what he felt towards Zoro. He had thought about what he would say to him when they'd meet again. He would tell him what he feels… But now that he was in front of him, he wasn't able to say a word. He could only look at him. Look at how his body was as worked up as always, look at that hair he had joked about so much but now he only wanted to caress it. And look at his face. Keep staring to his eyes, wanting to tell him everything that was going through his mind.

Zoro had ended greeting the rest of his crewmates. Only Sanji was left. That stupid perverted cook who he hadn't seen in a long time. Zoro wondered if he was the only one who had missed the arguments they had had before those two years. He wondered if he was the one who had been waiting for that moment with his heart beating strongly, as if it was going to burst from his chest. Before greeting his friends, he would have preferred to run towards the blonde, but he still didn't know how he was going to speak to him, so he had to postpone it. But now he was in front of him, staring at him, holding up the words that in these two years they've been wanting to say.

-Sanji. –He said, finally- It's been a long time.

-Zoro… -Sanji was still looking at his eyes.

"I don't want to have a simple reencounter conversation. I don't want us to ask how these two years went and end it there" thought Sanji.

-It seems these two years have also been good for you. –Said Zoro, starting to walk.

When Zoro passed by his side, Sanji held his hand to stop him. He held him strongly, making Zoro to stop to look at him. Then, he gently entwined his fingers with the green-haired's.

-That's all you were going to say? –Said Sanji, a bit hurt because of Zoro wanting to leave that fast.

-Sanji?

-Two years pass and you pretend to go away this fast… -Sanji looked at his eyes again.

The cook was speaking with so much sincerity that it moved Zoro. The blonde's lips trembled every time he opened his mouth up to speak. He didn't want Zoro to go away. But he was ashamed to ask him to stay. The green-haired couldn't continue ignoring his own feelings. Of course he also died to hug that idiot… and to never release him again.

In the time they've been together they had become great friends, even though they argued a lot. But short time after separating, they noticed it. Many times, when Sanji was cooking, he turned around hoping to find Zoro there, telling him that his cuisine sucked… Every time Zoro fought with someone, he hoped to hear the blonde telling him to control his sword… But they were no longer together. They had missed each other, a lot. Sanji was surprised to find he had missed Zoro more than Nami. Finally, they both found out about the feelings that were hidden for so long.

Sanji waited for Zoro to say something. That situation embarrassed him. They still hadn't released his hand. He didn't know if Zoro felt the same way than him, but he didn't want to release him. The contact with that hand comforted him.

-I'm sorry. –Said Zoro.

Sanji pressed his lips.

-Idiot.

Zoro approached him and hugged him. Sanji felt his heart melting. It was a warm hug, honest. It seemed Sanji hadn't been the only one waiting for that moment to come. The blonde returned him the hug, and they both staid like that for a while.

-Stupid cook… -Said Zoro, without looking at him- I've… been missing you.

Sanji opened his eyes widely. "He also has been…?"

-And so I've been, Marimo. –Answered Sanji.

Then, Zoro separated a bit to look at his face. The cook had turned red for maintaining such close contact in that hug and for having heard those words from Zoro. And seeing him like that touched the green-haired.

-Sanji, I… -He started to say.

Before he could say anything else, Sanji pressed his lips to Zoro's, closing his eyes. He had been waiting that kiss for so long… He had wanted it so much… Zoro didn't react at the start, surprised, but then he grabbed the cook by the waist, approaching him more, and responded to the kiss. They separated, looking each other in the eyes, and their hearts beating strongly.

-…I love you. –Said Zoro.

Sanji blushed more when he heard those words. He bowed his head, embarrassed.

-I love you too, stupid. –He said.

-I never thought I was going to see you that shy. –Zoro smiled.

Sanji raised his head, and then Zoro kissed him again. Sanji wrapped his hand around Zoro's neck, getting closer to him. They both have been waiting for that moment… Knowing they both felt the same about this made them want to have done that before. When they separated to catch some air, Zoro commented:

-You still stink of tobacco.

-And you of alcohol. –Sanji licked the green-haired's lips.

That gesture made Zoro to blush lightly. Sanji was so fucking sensual… Zoro's hands caressed the blonde's back over the clothes. The kisses were lasting longer, and being more intense. Zoro could feel how Sanji's body trembled lightly when their tongues met. And that made him to not stop. He slid his hands inside the cook's shirt, searching for more contact. His hands started to caress Sanji's body slowly. The blonde separated the lips for a few centimeters.

-Zoro… The others are still around here… -He said, trying to calm his breathing. They were in the boy's cabin; anyone could come at any moment.

-Then let's move. –Zoro grabbed Sanji by the hand and they exited that room to go to the warehouse.

While they were walking, their fingers entwined again, in a gesture that they both found very tender. When they arrived at the warehouse, Zoro got sure of blocking the door so nobody could bother them. He needed that intimate moment he had been waiting for so long. Just having the blonde in front on him made his pulse to accelerate. And have kissed him had filled him of happiness.

Sanji approached him, taking the lead. How could have waited for so long to kiss him?

Their lips collided again, with even more intensity than in the last kiss. The blonde pressed his body to Zoro's, making him to let out a growl, exciting Sanji. Zoro's hands had already disappeared inside Sanji's clothes, running through his back. The cook broke the kiss to put his lips on Zoro's neck and kiss it. Then he passed his tongue over the place, noticing how the green-haired's breathing accelerated.

-Today I'm not letting you get away from me. –The blonde whispered, entertained.

-I wasn't letting you, any way. –Zoro started unbuttoning his shirt.

Zoro caressed gently Sanji's chest, to then kiss the place.

-You don't know how I've been waiting for this. –He said.

Sanji caressed his hair. "It's the same for me" he thought. The blonde took off Zoro's shirt and started to remove his belt. The green-haired looked at him with a smile and did the same. Once their jeans were on the floor, Zoro caressed Sanji's ass, which made the cook laugh.

-You're being so delicate when we're doing this kind of things. –He said.

-That's because I prefer to save the brusqueness for what comes after this… -Zoro smiled.

The swordsman got on his knees and pulled Sanji's boxers to take them off. Then he started to caress his dick to then take it to his mouth. Sanji pressed his lips to contain the moans. Seeing Zoro like that was like a dream turned reality. Why hadn't they done that before?

Zoro's tongue ran through the blonde's length while he got it inside his mouth. When he noticed Sanji's hands caressing his nape, he looked at him, seeing he was blushing and trying to contain the moans. Zoro increased the motion. He wanted to hear the cook's moans. Sanji bit his lips.

-Fuck… -He whispered.

He couldn't keep retaining his moans because he was near to cumming. Zoro didn't move and he swallowed all the semen. Then he smiled, proud of have pulled out of him some moans, and he licked his lips.

-I've been dying to hear you moaning. –He said.

-Idiot… -Sanji caressed his cheek, embarrassed.

-You're way too sexy. –Zoro got up and kissed him.

Sanji wrapped him with his arms, answering to the kiss. When they separated he sighed out of satisfaction.

-Zoro…

-Hm?

-I love you. –The blonde gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Those words made the swordsman to blush. He bowed his head to hide it, which worried Sanji.

-What's wrong, Marimo? –He said, looking at him.

-…I love you too… -He answered, looking at him shyly.

Sanji smiled. He thought it was adorable that Zoro got embarrassed by that after all they've been doing.

-Well, today I'm letting you do it. –Said the blonde.

-Really? –Zoro got excited of the idea.

Sanji nodded, which made him to win a short but sweet kiss from Zoro. Then, the green-haired got his finger into his mouth and wetted them. Then he introduced one in Sanji's hole, who bit his lip to not complain about the uncomfortable sensation. When he got used to it, Zoro put in two fingers more. While he was doing it, Sanji pulled Zoro's boxers down and caressed his dick, containing the moans. When Sanji was ready, the swordsman pulled out the fingers. They looked at each other.

-What are you waiting for, idiot…? –Said Sanji, controlling his breath.

That made Zoro to act immediately. He sustained Sanji by the ass and got closer to him. Then he introduced his dick, which made the cook to moan, who closed the eyes for an instant. That view excited Zoro, who had to contain himself to not start moving without Sanji getting used to it yet. "Damned blonde… How can he turn me on so much…?"

Sanji opened his eyes to look at Zoro, panting. He was surrounding the swordsman with his legs, while Zoro was grabbing him by the waist. Sanji kissed him, and Zoro started to move slowly. Sanji couldn't avoid moaning while they were kissing, which made Zoro to accelerate the movement. "He's inside of me…" thought Sanji. The rhythmic movements of Zoro made them to not being able to contain anymore the moans. And that excited them even more. Accelerating the movement, Sanji's moaning started to be shorter and acute.

-Sanji… Lower your voice… Ah… You don't want them to hear us… Fuck… -Said Zoro, between moans.

-Ah, ah…! –Sanji bit his lip to try to contain them- But… Ah… I've been… Hnn… Waiting this for so long…

Zoro pressed his lips, excited for hearing that. He had also been waiting that moment for a long time. Feeling Sanji's tightness and hearing his moans was something he always saw as a dream. But they both felt the same way.

-Ah, Zoro… I'm… I'm going to… -Sanji grabbed the green-haired's back. Zoro bit his lip when Sanji arched his back and let out a longer moaning, cumming. Sanji's insides provoked a little pressure on Zoro's dick, who also cummed. They looked at each other, panting with heavy breathing.

-It was too good… -Whispered Sanji.

-'Too'? –Zoro half-smiled.

-We should repeat this many times. –Sanji licked his lips.

-Perverted cook… -Zoro smiled.

The swordsman got out slowly from his hole, and they both looked at each other in the eye.

-I love you, Zoro. –Said Sanji suddenly.

Zoro blushed, not expecting that.

-I also love you, idiot. –He said.

-Then date me. –Sanji caressed Zoro's hand, still looking at him.

Zoro pressed his lips, noticing how his pulse accelerated. He entwined his fingers with Sanji's.

-Of course. –He answered.

They kissed again, sweetly. It was still hard to believe for them that what they've been wishing for so long finally had become true. Zoro caressed his hair gently, and they both smiled. Now they were there the one for each other, and that was all they needed to be happy. They needed each other, and nothing else.


End file.
